ravagefandomcom-20200214-history
How to edit this wiki
Editing this wiki is pretty simple. Don't worry if you make a mistake, because every version of every page is saved and we can always revert back to an earlier version if you get stuck. If you've screwed up and don't know what to do or how to get back, just send an email to kodabarATgmailDOTcom. Hit the Edit button in the top right of any page to begin editing it. Once it enters editing mode, you'll see a few new options and buttons available to you. Just start typing and you'll be adding to the page. By default you'll be typing in Paragraph mode. Bold, italics, etc. As you type, you can press Ctrl+i to switch to italics. Press Ctrl+i ''again to stop typing in '''italics. 'Ctrl+b ''will switch to '''bold '''text. You can also select any text you've already typed and press ''Ctrl+i ''or ''Ctrl+b to change it into italics or bold. You can also press the bold or italics icons at the top of the page. Creating a heading Just type some text, select it, and then choose Heading from the same drop down menu as Paragraph. It will make the text larger and create a link to it at the top of the page. That's all there is to it. Adding code You'll likely want to add some game code to a page. This can seem frustrating as the wiki will want to format the text for you. From the same drop-down menu that you chose Paragraph and Heading you can choose Preformatted and it will just leave the text as it is without screwing it up. Adding an image Adding images is easy, but there are some annoying aspects that can a little fiddly to deal with. By default, the wiki will want to place a smaller version of the image within the text and align it to the right of the page. For large images, this is fine as the reader can click on the image to see a full-size version. Just go to the image icon at the top of the page and click it to open the image dialogue box. Drag the image file in there and it'll be added. If you want to change how it is displayed, you'll need to carry out a few extra steps. The image will appear within the text as above. Click on it and the click on its name to open a box which will allow you to change how it is displayed. Go to Advanced settings and you'll be able to do what you want with it. If you want the image to appear without text being flowed around it, then untick Wrap text around this item. You can control the size in the bottom half of this box. Annoyingly, there is no option to set it to its original size. You'll have to type in the dimensions of the image yourself. It does keep it in proportion, so you'll only have to type in one of the dimensions. For instance, the above image is 722 pixels across by 515 vertically. As soon as I typed in 722, it worked out the other dimension. If you want the image to be centred, then select that before unticking the Wrap text... box. You won't be able to select it afterwards. Extra image tips The filename that you choose for the image is what it will be called on the wiki. It's best if you use a name that makes some kind of sense in case you later find you want to use it on another page. It's a heck of a lot easier to remember Makarov.jpg than it is b768-re.jpg, '''but it's not vital that you use sensible names. When capturing images, there's a number of tools you can use, but Windows is actually better at this than most people realise. You can press the '''Print Screen '''key in the top right of your keyboard to capture an image of the whole screen to your clipboard. You can then paste that in any image editing software. What most people don't know is that you can hold down '''Alt and press Print Screen to capture just the active window. That saves you having to crop the image later. Alt + Print Screen is one of the handiest little tips you can use in Windows. You can go further with this. Hold down the Windows key and press Print Screen and it'll save a screenshot to your computer. You'll find it in a folder called Screenshots inside your Pictures folder. You'll notice when you do this, the screen will momentarily turn grey to indicate that you've done it. But wait, there's more! In Windows 10, you can also hold down Windows and Shift '''and '''S to grab a specific section of the screen. When you press Windows + Shift + S, ''the screen will grey out and your cursor will turn into a cross. Click and drag and the section you mark will be saved in that same '''Screenshots' folder. Neat, huh?